Unexpected
by Tonbokiri
Summary: Riki has a bad day at work and Iason notices and tries to cheer his pet up. However, someone unknown to Iason shows up and cheers him up in an instant. Who is he? Lets find out.. (Rated T for language.)
1. Unexpected

Unexpected.

Riki has a bad day at work and Iason notices. However, someone unknown to Iason shows up and cheers him up in an instant. Who is he? Lets find out..

* * *

'That bastard..' Riki grumbled as he made his way inside the elevator telling it to take him to the top floor 'That idiot!'

"Welcome back Master Riki." Cal bowed politely the mongrel walking briskly past towards the balcony not even bothering to respond to the other who just walked away silently to continue his duties 'He must've had a bad day.'

A bad day was an understatement in Riki's eyes 'I was forced to apologise to a ton of people because of his screw ups! I don't know why Katze employed him in the first place!' Riki thought angrily puffing on his cigarette until he couldn't puff out his anger anymore.

"Welcome home Master Iason," Cal greeted his master with a bow Iaaon nodding his head in acknowledgement "Has Riki returned?"

"Yes, he is on the balcony though it seems he's in a bad mood." Cal spoke softly and firmly his head still lowered "Do you know why?"

"I'm afraid not Master," Cal shook his head "I believe it may be work related."

"I see." Iason nodded waving his hand in dismissal Cal bowing once more before retreating down the hallway.

"Riki," Iason called out to him only to receive an irritated grunt in return while he lit up another cigarette puffing angrily "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's nothing."

"Perhaps I can be of help? I was told if people talk it helps them relieve stress." He stopped choosing to stand behind Riki, not very close but not very far either.

"If I did that I'd be complaining 24/7." Riki huffed in amusement "Like hell I'm gonna start now."

"Not even a little?"

"Define little?" Riki raised an eyebrow looking over the tranquil city beneath 'Well.. I guess I could let him indulge once.'

"As little as you want." Iason looked down at him his piercing blue eyes which were usually stoic and cold had turned sincere when he looked at Riki's back showing that he was all ears for whatever his pet had to say who just sighed "It was work."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he patted the railing beside him in a gesture for Iason to stand beside him which he took with a little smile "One of my subordinates had intentionally screwed me over."

"..." Iason nodded waiting for Riki to continue, by now he had had enough knowledge about these slang words that Riki had used over the years to understand what he was talking about though he would never admit he had to go to Katze to find out what most of them meant and when he did Katze would always give an amused look whenever he sought him out about it.

"We were supposed to deliver a case of some confidential stuff for one of our clients but one of the guys that I was working with had grabbed another case that looked like the one we were supposed to take and we ended up getting into trouble from Katze because of our 'rookie mistake.'"

"So he got into trouble as well?"

"Hardly," the mongrel frowned "he mainly pushed the blame on me saying that it was me that grabbed the wrong case and delivered it as some kind of joke to try and piss them off."

"Hmm.."

"That's why I'm angry because I told Katze I work better alone but as usual he never listens."

"Maybe he's trying to find a good partner for you?"

"Why would I need one?" Riki raised an eyebrow "I've completed all my tasks that were handed to me on my own just fine."

"I could speak to him if you'd like?"

"Don't waste your breath," he tossed his cigarette over with a sigh "He'll get tired of searching for one soon - partner I mean."

"I see." Iason looked to the city as well, truth be told he couldn't really help Riki with his problem at all since he himself worked alone unless absolutely necessary which was on a rare occasions.

"Yeah see?" Riki gave a tiny smile "That's why I was angry because of his cowardly actions."

"Is he new to the job?"

"Probably, never seen him before."

"Then maybe he wasn't trying 'screw you over' as you put it."

"I wouldn't know, not many people like the fact that I work there." It wasn't a lie either, Riki would always be the top subject whenever and wherever he walked and they were always harsh whenever people spoke of him.

"Surely there was one person aside Katze-"

"Iason," Riki shook his head in a silent plead to stop "The person who treated me nicely got transferred off planet, I won't see him again."

Since both had been caught up in their conversation they didn't realise that two men had made their way inside the penthouse one stepping forward calling out to Riki with a grin:

"And what makes you say that?"

* * *

Stay tuned ;)


	2. Reunion

Reunion

* * *

Okay, so to clarify a few things before we get started:

\- Yes, this is somewhat a sequel to my other story 'Thank You' which **_I thank you so much_** for reading. To be honest I was surprised.

Thank you for your support thus far and lets see where it takes us!

* * *

"And what makes you say that?"

"Huh?" The pair turned around to see them Riki instantly seeing him and giving a smile "Ryu!"

"It's good to see you Riki!" Riki walked forward and clasped hands with him. Ryu was a little taller than Riki well built figure, tan, sharp green eyes, unruly short white hair with a long rats tail that reached the small of his back donning a white tank top blue jeans with white high top shoes.

"How did you get here?"

"How I got here matters not!" he glanced at Iason who just stared back making him sweat a little "It seems my subordinate caused you trouble." He grabbed him by the collar to prevent him from escaping "Haven't you?"

"It wasn't my fault! He's the one who grabbed the wrong case!"

"I know the truth," he glared at him "The client you delivered the goods to? Happens to be a good friend of mine."

"What?!" His subordinate gaped sweating.

"I wanted to know if the rumors were true," Ryu sighed "You could say it was a test."

"Test?" Iason piped up standing behind Riki, Ryu unfazed as he nodded "It seems this one has been sabotaging your jobs so that you look bad in front of our clients."

"But wouldn't Katze-"

"I asked him not to." Ryu grinned dropping his subordinate in front of Riki "Apologise."

"Why should I?! He's just a mon-"

"Care to repeat? Remember who you are in front of." He jerked his chin towards Iason for emphasis.

"..." The Blondie stared down at him with cold eyes daring him to continue with his insult.

"S-sorry.." He mumbled earning a kick to the side "Say it like you mean it or I'll throw you off the balcony."

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!" He shouted kowtowing to the pair sweating profusely at his threat "Just get out of my sight." Riki waved him away Ryu laughing "You heard the man. I'll talk to you later."

"... Yes." He nodded standing up and hesitantly walking out of the penthouse.

"When did you come back?" Riki asked "I came back a few days ago to sort out some business with the client who you delivered the goods to today although the I go back the day after next."

"Oh.." Riki looked downcast "Hey now, that's not the Riki I know."

"..." Iason stood silent interested in this 'friend' Riki had. 'He must be the one Riki mentioned earlier.'

"Can you leave us alone for a minute..please?" Came a whisper from the mongrel.

".. Very well." Iason nodded walking away deliberately making sure his wrist brushed against his while he walked away as a silent gesture of comfort internally smiling when he felt Riki's finger whether consciously or unconsciously twitched move to touch his hand.

* * *

'We were having such a nice conversation as well..' Iason thought as he made his way into his quarters 'No matter, I will find another way.'

The reason he left Riki alone was because whenever he used his manners it was either three things:

1\. It was an very important matter/person.

2\. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Or

3\. He wanted Iason to stop with his punishment (or having sex, which would be more fitting these days.)

'In this case I would say it's the first option.' Iason undressed himself Cal coming in silently to collect his night wear laying it out for him on bed quietly speaking about the bath being ready for him before picking up his fallen clothes and leaving silently.

'I've never heard this person called Ryu,' Iason thought after he washed himself sitting himself in the expansive bathtub that was big enough to fit five Blondies pondering whether or not Ryu did work under Katze.

Unable to contain his curiousity further he brought up a screen contacting Katze which was answered immediately "What is it?"

"I want you to tell me something," Iason spoke seriously Katze cutting him off "Why are you in the bath?"

"Riki wanted to be alone," the Blondie raised an amused eyebrow "Enough of that, is there someone by the name of Ryu that works for you?"

"There is," the red head nodded "Why?"

"I want to know all that you have about him."

"..." Katze sat there staring back at Iason crossing his arms "He's at your place isn't he?"

"Indeed," the man nodded "What is his relationship with Riki?"

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of this but he isn't from this planet." Katze rifled through the top drawer of his desk grabbing a pack of cigarettes placing one in his mouth and lighting it.

"That much I know," Iason smiled "Continue."

"His superior had him shipped here to help us with negotiations on shipping some rare products because Riki was having a little trouble doing it on his own and his co-workers refused to work with him."

"I see."

"So as you see, Ryu established himself a good reputation amongst everyone quite quickly and even earned a good relationship with some elites."

'He's the type Riki calls a 'smooth talker'.' Iason kept the thought to himself nodding "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't think it was necessary and Ryu told me to keep it a secret so he could surprise Riki when he returned," the red head shrugged puffing out some smoke "I knew some point in time you would ask me who he was anyway."

"Very clever." Iason praised "That is all I need to know."

"Understood." Katze disconnected leaving Iason to his own devices once more.

* * *

Thank you again for your support :)

Stay tuned ;)


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Walking into the lounge room now dressed in his nightly attire a simple white gown a golden trim at the bottom of the gown and sleeves.

"A-ahh!" He heard Riki cry out in pain "Ow! It's too much!"

'Riki!' Iason stood still at the sound of his pets pained voice "Ryu! I can't! Ah-"

"If you'd keep still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Then go slowly! You're hurting me bastard!"

'No one touches what belongs to me.' Iason thought darkly taking enormous strides to get to Riki quicker, after all Blondies don't run in a hurry more or less in a panic.

"Ryu.. H-hurry up and finish it.. I can't take it-!"

"I'm nearly finished-"

"What are you doing?" Iason came into the room his eyes darting straight to Riki who lay face down gripping a pillow with all his might, on the ground shirtless with his pants on Ryu straddling him with his hands on his shoulders and fully clothed.

"He's.. Getting the knots out of my shoul...ders.." Riki huffed exhausted while Ryu laughed sitting back and crossing his arms "We would've finished by now had you not been struggling so much."

"Go to hell."

"After you." Ryu places his hands on Riki's shoulder blades once more "Try to relax and breathe."

"Mmm.." Riki grumbled burying his face inside the pillow when he heard a smart comment "You need to learn to chill out every now and then, that's why everyone thinks you have a stick rammed up your ass."

"Shut the hell up Ryu!"

"Well it's not entirely false.." Came a quiet mumble.

"Hah?!"

"Nothing nothing, I'm nearly finished so keep still." He kneaded out Riki's knots who tried to keep quiet now that Iason had come into the room the slightest of blushes coming across his features when Iason sat on the sofa in front of him watching him closely.

"Do you want me to take out your knots as well?" Ryu offered casually "I'm pretty good at it."

"I'm fine." Iason gave a grim smile that Riki noticed 'He's pissed.'

"Well now that I'm finished I'll go." Ryu stood up helping a wobbly Riki to his feet "I still hurt."

"For now," Ryu bumped shoulders with him "Just drink some water and you'll feel better."

"Kay." He sat down glancing at Iason before looking to Riki seemingly talking with his eyes 'I think I pissed him off.'

'You did.' Riki nodded 'I suggest you leave now.'

'Will you be alright?' Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder Iason's fingers twitching ever so slightly in irritation his stomach twisting at the sight of their closeness 'I should be okay.'

"Well then," Ryu gave his shoulder a squeeze "I'll see you around Riki."

"Same to you." Riki smirked at his retreating back Ryu throwing something over his shoulder which he caught with ease "Is this-?"

"I told you I'd make you one." Ryu laughed the door closing behind him "Later."

"Yeah." He squeezed the item Iason looking at Ryu with deep suspicion until he could no longer see him 'What was that? What did he give him?'

"Is he the one you mentioned earlier?" Iason asked to try keep his mind off of what happened when Riki nodded "Yeah, he's the one."

"I see." Iason nodded an unpleasant feeling welling up within him when Riki started walking to his room the tiniest of tiniest skip in his step as he walked away from the Blondie.

"Riki."

"What Iason?"

"Go to my room and wait there."

"Why-?"

"Are you questioning your master?" Came the cold reply Riki getting an all familiar chill down his spine.

'I'll be punished for sure..'

"..." He turned away now walking slower than normal towards Iason's room mentally preparing for what was going to happen as soon as the Blondie came in.

'I almost forgot he could be like this..' Riki started to strip making sure to tuck Ryu's gift in his pants back pocket before laying face down on the bed - a position he was often told to be in whenever he got punished.

'I hope this ends quickly.' Was Riki's last thought before he heard the door open and close a heavy weight on top of him before everything turned black.

* * *

I know it's short, forgive me but I'll make sure the next one is longer! Promise!

Stay tuned ;)


	4. Backstory

Backstory

* * *

"Mm.." Iason went to reach for Riki only to come across a cold sheet 'Riki?' He opened his eyes looking around to find no one in sight.

"Cal."

"Yes Master?" He came in head bowed "Where is Riki?"

"He is in his room resting."

'He must've left shortly after I fell asleep.' Iason thought waving Cal away so that he could be alone.

* * *

'Ow..' Riki thought rubbing his hips as a sort of comfort to make the pain go away 'He sure went all out.'

True, it had been a while where Iason had pulled an all nighter to have sex with him but for some reason, to Riki, it felt more desperate than it did punishing last night. 'Though my hips say otherwise..' Riki turned gently so that he lay on his stomach holding Ryu's gift in his hands underneath the pillow with a tiny smile.

"Cheeky bastard.." He whispered with a little chuckle until he heard a voice at his door "Who is?"

"..." He turned his head away from him his earlier humor disappearing quicker than Iason could bat an eyelash "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Iason stepped inside the door automatically closing behind him as he made his way to the bed opting to sit by Riki's stomach placing a gentle gloved hand on his cheek to stop him from rolling on his other side.

"Face me."

"What for?" Riki glared at him pulling the blanket to his shoulders "You already got an eyeful last night."

"True," Iason nodded with a smile "Is your body alright?"

"... Just my hips hurt," he felt Iason's hand caress his cheek softly "Other than that I'm fine."

"That's good."

"So?" Riki looked at the man who shuffled a little closer to him "Why are you here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Well what about you?" Iason directed the question back at him "Don't you have work as well?"

"Katze called me earlier, he said that I have the week off because Ryu postponed his stay and will take all my shifts."

Nodding at the answer something inside Iason churned at the thought of Ryu and his closeness with Riki. 'Now is not the time.' He shook his head the mongrel raising an eyebrow at his actions. Call him crazy, but he thought that Iason was being oddly clingy ever since Ryu showed up.

Unable to contain his curiousity Riki decided to ask some questions "What's up?"

"Nothing Riki." Iason took his hand away from his pets cheek.

"Maybe I can help." He sat up slowly resting his back against the head board "I was told by a certain someone that if you talk it'll relieve some stress."

"Oh really?" Iason smiled at the tactic Riki was using "You don't need to tell me all of it, even a little will be fine."

"Define 'a little?'"

"'As little as you want.'" He shuffled over so Iason could sit beside him making sure not to crush his present while the Blondie made himself comfortable beside him the pair sitting side by side as if they were equals.

"Your friend Ryu," Iason started crossing one leg comfortably over the other "How do you know him?"

"You're not gonna like it," Riki sighed before continuing his sentence "You were with Raoul at the time it happened, one of the higher ups wanted to challenge me and well, it went like this..."

* * *

 _"Oi, mongrel pet." Tanu, One of Riki's superiors called out to him watching with the utmost delight as he clenched his fist in irritation. Tanu was a very cunning person. A skinny man with little muscle, long grey ragged hair that stopped at his shoulders, deceiving slanted brown eyes and rotten breath that Riki couldn't stand. "What Tanu?"_

 _"Come 'ere~ I wanna talk."_

 _"Save it. I'm not in the mood for your shit."_

 _"Oi, Oi, that's not how you talk to your superiors.." A few men came out from the shadows that were bigger and stronger than him "Now is it?"_

 _"What are you after?" Riki turned his body to face him with a mighty glare making sure to check his surroundings while keeping an eye on the three men who showed up "I just wanna have some fun?"_

 _"Didn't you hear me?" Riki sneered "Fuck off."_

 _"It seems your master didn't train you properly," Tanu purred bringing out a knife from his sleeve "We can fix that. Get him."_

 _"Ou." All three nodded in unison before charging at Riki._

 _'Tanu you bastard!' Riki dodged the first fist grabbing his wrist and flinging him into the crates behind rendering him unconscious unaware that while he flung the first thug into the crates the second had come up behind pressing a cloth into his face._

 _'Drugs-!' Riki struggled weakly his vision going hazy rapidly Tanu's smirking face being the last thing he saw before he finally succumbed to darkness._

* * *

 _After some time had passed Riki had awoken to find that he was somewhere in a secluded corner in the storehouse, crates stacked as high as the eye could see, Tanu and the three from earlier sitting beside him - the one he knocked out to his right, the other two on his left side._

 _'I can't move..' He moved his wrists around only to have his restraints tighten "You shouldn't do that."_

 _"Shut the hell up." Riki glared up at him "Let me go."_

 _"Oh?" He stood up stepping on his cheek "It seems you need to be taught some manners."_

 _"Go to hell Tanu." He grit out only to receive a hard kick to the stomach._

 _"Hah?" The other laughed maniacally kicking him again "Do you know your position right now?"_

 _"..." Choosing not to talk any further, Riki just sat quietly and closed his eyes, waiting for him to strip him of his clothes and rape him. Only there was one problem, he couldn't do that unless he was conscious._

 _"My, my," he heard a voice say as Tanu's body fell to the floor with a loud thud "You alright kid?"_

 _"Who are you?" Riki looked to his saviour as he held a silver staff in his right hand resting it on his shoulder._

 _"Names Ryu."_

* * *

"After that he beat them all senseless and he untied me then helped me get treated so that you wouldn't see my injuries when you returned, though at the time he didn't know that I was your...pet."

"And what of Tanu?" Iason frowned ever so slightly in anger at the story.

"Katze got rid of him and his friends." Riki huffed the memory coming back to him when Ryu threatened to kill them for attempting to rape Riki.

* * *

 _"Katze, you can't be serious! Suspension isn't a good enough punishment!" Ryu slammed a hand on his desk Riki behind on his right Tanu to his left smirking._

 _"The boss has decided, besides an outsider should just keep his mouth shu-" he stopped when a knife was thrown above his head and impaling the wall behind cutting off a bit of his ragged hair. Swallowing hard, he looked at the furious Ryu who glared venomously at him "Keep talking and I won't miss next time. The same goes for your flunkies outside."_

 _"Enough." Katze sighed rubbing his forehead in thought "Tanu, you and the others will leave immediately. You're dismissed."_

 _"You're kidding me Katze! You can't just-"_

 _"Would you rather I leave Ryu to sort this matter out?" Katze smoothly pulled out a cigarette lighting it when Ryu grinned "I'd be happy to."_

 _"..Tch.." Tanu clicked his tongue in annoyance making sure to glare at all three of them before slamming the door shut._

 _'Bastard.' Ryu thought sighing away his anger slapping Riki's shoulder with a hearty grin "Now that that's over lets eat!"_

 _"Kay."_

* * *

"That's good," The Blondie nodded once Riki continuing "Yeah, I hung out with him some days after work and he'd make me food or we'd go for a drive until he got transferred back to his home planet."

'You did seem a little happier at that time too. I always wondered why...' Iason thought a little jealous at the thought that Ryu could get him to open up in such little time with what took him years to achieve.

"Remember last night when he tossed me something?"

"I do." Iason nodded glad for the change of subject.

"It was this." He pulled it from underneath the pillow to show that it was a simple black marble with five buttons - one on the centre, top, bottom and the left and right side.

"What is it?" Iason looked at the strange marble trying to figure out why Ryu would give him such oddly shaped gift.

"Let's find out." Riki started pushing the center button first a life like figure of someone coming together.

"About time!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your support and patience!**

Stay tuned ;)


	5. Present

Present

* * *

"About time!" Ryu grinned closing his book. He was seated at his desk shirtless and wearing simple grey shorts, thin silver framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the bottom.

"Ryu!" Riki smiled leaning forward too quickly his hips aching at the sudden movement "Ow.."

"You okay kid?" Ryu frowned concerned placing his book down along with his glasses when Riki waved him off "I'm fine."

"..Ah~.." He pointed to the pair of them with a cheeky grin "I see now."

"Shut it Ryu." Riki sighed leaning back on his pillow "You don't have to be so sour so early in the morning."

"Hm.." Riki shrugged it off "Thanks for taking my shifts for the week."

"You're welcome," Ryu smiled gently leaning forward so it looked like they rested their foreheads together Iason frowning at the sight of their closeness "..."

"Riki close your eyes for me."

"M'Kay.." Riki closed them feeling suddenly tired dropping asleep when Ryu snapped his fingers.

"Now we can finally talk."

"What did you do to him?" Iason grabbed Riki to stop him from rolling off the bed placing him so that he was leaning against him. "Secret. Don't worry I'll wake him up again once we're done talking, all I want is a little time to talk one on one with you since this will be my one and only opportunity to do so."

"What business would you have with me?" Iason stared at him coldly, unhappy at what he did to _his_ Riki. "Hey now, no need to be so cold, you'll be grateful to me later. Cal, come in here."

"Yes." The door slid open to reveal Cal. Walking inside he carried a small tray that held a small device similar to Riki's only his had one button in the centre. "Only open this when you are **alone**."

"Why should I have to be alone when I can use it right here and now? I have nothing to hide from Riki."

"Oh you might want to hide this one," Ryu chuckled offhandedly pointing to Riki "because if you don't he'll destroy it. I know that much."

"... If it must be that important, then I guess I'll take your word for it." Iason took it off the tray dismissing Cal who left with a bow. Looking at the device it didn't seem like it could do anything special. It was a very simple design, a small black cube a button placed atop it.

"Pretty self explanatory, just press the the button to open it and then press it again to shut it off. Simple right?" Ryu grinned snapping his fingers while Iason placed the item in his pocket.

"Mmm..?" Riki stirred awake rubbing his head into Iason's shoulder who stroked his hair gently "Riki.."

"My bad.. I guess I was more tired than I thought.." he yawned while Ryu laughed softly "Don't worry about it, the important thing is that you get your rest and take it easy for a couple days."

"I can call you again right? Using this thing?"

"Anytime." The other smiled "Should you need a shoulder to cry on again~"

"Idiot." Riki huffed smiling still leaning on Iason who continued to run his gloved hand through his pets hair while Ryu told him that the other buttons were there for decoration because he felt like putting them there to give the appearance more 'oomph' before disconnecting the call.

'Riki..' Iason kissed his forehead before laying him down, pulling the covers up to his chin before placing Riki's gift on the side table watching with content as Riki rolled on his side with a mumble. Looking at it he wanted to break it then and there a dark feeling rising in his chest which he heard Katze say was called 'possessiveness' or 'jealousy.'

"That can't be." Iason shook his head heading for the lounge room to sit on his chair Cal offering him a glass of wine before walking away quietly to continue the rest of his duties. Pulling out the cube he rolled it in the palm of his hand wondering weather or not he should open it.

'I guess having a look wouldn't hurt.' he put down his wine pressing the button watching a hologram come out from the left side, turning it upright he held the box at a reasonable distance so he could see it clearly.

'...' Iason looked at it closely 'This was when Riki wanted to be alone with him.'

* * *

 _"Long time no see.."_

* * *

Stay tuned ;)


	6. Reminiscing

Reminiscing

* * *

 _"Long time no see Riki." Ryu gave Riki another hug who just laughed it off hugging him back "Tell me about it."_

 _"How have you been these days? Doing well?" They let go of each other turning and walking towards the balcony._

 _"You could say that," Riki nodded with a shrug "I've been alright. Nothing major really happens anymore except for the occasional whisper about me."_

 _"I see," the other nodded resting his elbows on the railing overlooking the city beneath "So are you happy?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I could take you away from here you know." Ryu offered looking seriously at Riki who just continued to stare at the city "I remember your offer."_

 _"Your answer?"_

 _"I'll stay here...with him." Riki looked at Ryu sadly "I'm sorry, I can't leave him."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't know, I just..can't." Riki shook his head repeating "I can't."_

 _"I know you can't but why can't you?" Ryu spoke softly while the other covered his eyes with a shaky sigh "If.."_

 _"..." Choosing to stay silent, Ryu came closer bumping shoulders with Riki who looked at him lost "If I said I loved Iason, would you laugh at me?"_

 _"No. You have always been sincere, despite your language and gruffness." Ryu smiled "Do you plan on telling him?"_

 _"Hell no," Riki mustered a little smile "Just telling you was hard enough, just imagine me if I tried to tell Iason, not that I ever would."_

 _"True." Ryu laughed gesturing with his hand to go back inside "Should I give you a massage? That should relax you."_

 _"Could do." Riki stretched before stripping himself of his shirt laying face down on the ground feeling Ryu straddle him with a slap to the shoulder "Let's get started."_

 _"Wait-"_

 _"Hmm?" Ryu looked to the mongrel beneath him when he hid his face between his folded arms "About before.."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Don't tell him..please."_

 _"Don't worry about it." Ryu said chuckling "Just take a deep breathe cause this is the part that's gonna hurt."_

 _"What do you mean- A-ahh!" Riki cried out in pain "Ow it's too much!"_

* * *

Pressing the button to shut the device off Iason couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help it. His heart leapt with joy at the fact that his pet, his Riki had felt the same about him this whole time, and he didn't even notice it.

"How foolish of me.." Iason laughed to himself his memory stretching back to the time when he had said something similar to Raoul one night before Riki went back into his ownership.

* * *

 _"Jupiter doesn't give second warnings," Raoul spoke firmly "You should know this fact better than anyone else. Would you ruin your status as a Blondie just for a mongrel from the slums?"_

 _"Jupiter.." Iason whispered to himself before looking to Raoul his eyes unwavering "I have never made a mistake in my work to date, and I never will. In comparison, a mongrel pet is nothing but a small problem."_

 _"Don't try to justify this!" Raoul frowned his tone desperate trying to reason with his friend "To have a mongrel for a pet, that in itself is a major problem."_

 _Striking a ball with his cue Iason continued on with his game a feeling of frustration and anger welling up within him. While he never had any problem with Raoul lecturing him, it seemed that tonight he just wasn't in the mood for listening to any of it. But with no such luck, as Raoul continued to keep talking to him trying to reason that having Riki as a pet was wrong._

 _"Iason, in Tanagura, Jupiter equals order. Her demands are absolute. What if you incur her wrath?" Raoul looked at him frowning as Iason took aim with his cue "I'm the one who's going to tamper with your mind, are you listening?"_

 _That was it for Iason, unable to conceal his displeasure any longer he struck the ball with his cue with so much force that it rebounded off the pool table smashing the chandelier above it's shards raining down as if they were diamonds. Still, Iason looked down his tone serious._

 _"If I said I loved Riki, would you laugh, Raoul?"_

* * *

"I see now.." Iason smiled to himself rolling the cube in the palm of his hand 'This would be destroyed if Riki found it.' He wouldn't say it out loud but just for this once he was grateful to Ryu. 'I'll have to find a spot to hide it away from Riki.'

"Iason?" Riki yawned half awake leaning against the wall "You're still here?"

"Go back to bed," Iason said softly placing the cube back into his pocket before standing and walking over to Riki "You still need to rest."

"Yeah, yeah.." came another yawn from the mongrel which Iason smiled at smoothing down his bed hair "What is it?"

"Nothing Riki." Iason brought him into his arms happy when he felt Riki relax against him, he didn't wrap his arms around him but Iason could feel Riki rub his head into Iason's chest, an action he did often when he was getting comfortable.

"Take me to bed."

"Alright." Iason led him back to the room dismissing Cal for the day until he was needed, to which the boy nodded bowing and leaving with a small smile.

"Riki.." Iason put Riki down on the bed who rolled on his side sleepily gazing at the Blondie who hovered over him caressing his cheek with a gloved hand "Somethin' happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look like your in a good mood." Riki gave Iason a gentle smile who just laughed softly "Just sleep Riki."

"Okay," he saw Iason lean down to kiss his cheek. Turning his head, Riki leaned up closing his eyes kissing Iason on his lips who just froze in place feeling Riki run a hand through his long hair before laying back down with a smile still holding a few strands between his fingers.

"Come sleep with me."

"..." Standing up, Iason stripped himself down to his underwear opening a nearby drawer and putting on some pants that were suitable to sleep in before jumping in bed with Riki who shuffled a little closer wincing at the pain in his lower back.

"Ow.."

"Here." Iason readjusted their positions so that Riki lay on his chest while he was propped up on the pillows. "That should do."

"Hmm.." Riki rested his head on Iason's chest feeling the drowsiness take over him before finally going to sleep. Things haven't always been smooth for them. But right now, in this moment, everything else seemed unimportant while he was holding Riki in his arms, _his_ Riki.

'I'll have to thank Ryu for his gift..' Was Iason's last thought before drifting to sleep wrapping his arms across his pets lower back rubbing soothing circles while Riki sighing in content moving a little closer so that his head rested comfortably under Iason's chin his hand resting on his shoulder, Iason humming in satisfaction.

"Hmm.."

* * *

Stay tuned ;)

 **One more left, though it will only be short one.**

 **Thank you for your patience and support! Thank you! Thank you! :')**


	7. Farewell

Farewell

 ** _'It will only be a short one'_** **I said...yeah right. I tried though, really I did. I just hope you guys like it :d**

* * *

"Welcome Master Ryu," Cal bowed at his entry blushing when Ryu ruffled his hair "Hey kid, is Iason here? Katze told me he wanted to speak with me alone while Riki is at work."

"Yes, he is on the balcony," Cal smiled "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good thanks," he waved dismissively, the other bowing and retreating down the hall. 'Now then..'

"Its good of you to come." Iason turned his blonde hair swaying at the movement "Katze told me you wanted to talk."

"Yes," Iason nodded when Ryu stood beside him both now facing the city "I wanted to talk to you about your gift."

"Ah, I thought so. What about it? Did you not like it?"

"Quite the opposite," Iason smiled bringing the small cube out of his pocket "I liked it very much."

'Of course you would.' Ryu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he opted to smile placing his hands in his pockets "I'm relieved you like it, I nearly got caught recording it too."

"I'm glad you didn't." Iason looked at the small cube in his palm closing his fingers around it before looking at Ryu "As a token of my thanks, I will give you anything you desire."

"Anything huh..." Ryu stared up at the sky closing his eyes as the wind blew through his hair "I don't need anything thanks."

"I don't like being indebted to others."

"Indebted?" he looked at the Blondie amused "I did this of my own accord, I don't want anything in return, really."

"Are you certain?" he raised a perfect brow not completely convinced seeing Ryu sigh "Fine, fine, okay we'll settle it with this."

"Your hand?"

"A handshake," he smiled when Iason clasped his "Swear to me man-to-man, that you will _never_ let Riki go."

"I swear." Iason said firmly when Ryu gave him a satisfied look shaking his hand before letting go "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Yes," Iason nodded smiling, he could see now why Riki liked to hang out with him so much, he had a calming presence, that made it easy to talk to him about your troubles and he wouldn't judge you for it. "When will Riki finish?"

"In an hour? We finish at the same time." Ryu tapped his chin in thought seeing the Blondie nod "Why?"

"Riki wants to have dinner with you here before you return."

"He remembered after all." he scratched his head embarrassed "You don't want to have dinner with him?"

"No! It's not that," came the rushed reply "It's just, I'm not good with farewells."

"I can tell him you had something to do."

"Nah, I'll come." Ryu smiled "Let's all go to a restaurant. Though I have one condition."

"What is that?"

" _I_ will dress Riki."

"You? Cal is perfectly capable of doing that job."

"Trust me," Ryu tapped his shoulder with a smirk.

"Only this once."

"I won't disappoint you." Ryu laughed walking away ruffling Cal's hair saying his goodbyes. 'Treating me like an equal..' Iason chuckled looking back down at the city below feeling lighter at their casual conversation.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" Ryu slapped Riki's hand away from his neck "You'll ruin it."

"Then don't tie it so tightly prick!" Riki said loosening it again irritating Ryu "Fine, fine I'll tie it so it's comfortable."

"Hmph." Riki looked in the mirror curious. If he had to be honest with himself, he thought he looked pretty damned good. Ryu had chosen to put him in a black English cut suit with a plain white tie, perfectly polished black cap toe shoes his hair styled so that it was smoothed back save for a few strands that refused to stay in place coming between his eyes, not that they both cared in fact it boosted his charm all the more.

"Better?"

"I don't know why you didn't tie it like this in the first place." Riki huffed looking at Ryu who also wore a suit like Riki though his was white with a green tie and white white classic boots.

"I could always tie it so you don't breathe."

"I'm good," Riki shook his head quickly "Lets just go already."

"Why? Nervous?"

"...No."

"Hmph." Ryu smirked tucking a rose inside Riki's chest pocket saying one last thing before they left "Remember to hold your head high, back straight and for the love of god **no** hands in your pockets."

"You don't need to tell me that." Riki slightly pouted at being called out for his habit.

* * *

"Shall I pour you another glass Master?" Cal offered watching as Iason tapped his empty glass in thought 'Is he anxious perhaps?'

"No Cal," Iason waved him away placing his empty glass on the offered platter "Any more and I'll spoil my appetite."

'He's nervous.' Cal's mouth twitched into a small smile bowing walking away 'I hope all goes well tonight.'

Standing, Iason walked out of his apartment into the elevator telling it to take him to the ground floor where the pair would be waiting for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Riki and Ryu walked through the doors of the tower walking over to a nearby pillar and leaning against it in an offhand fashion attracting the attention of pets and elites nearby.

"Who are they?"

"Isn't that Iason's pet?"

"That can't be, he looks too sophisticated to be that mongrel."

"I think it is him, what I want to know is who that man is beside him." Came whispers from those nearby making the pair smile in satisfaction as the whispers continued "It seems we've attracted attention."

"Hmph." Riki smirked in satisfaction running a hand through his hair with a sigh "What I wanna know is what's taking that damned Blondie so long."

"Just remember what I told you what to do when he does come."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Riki." they turned their heads at hearing Iason's voice his eyes looking solely at his pet. Truth be told, Iason had been here for 10 minutes hiding away around the corner trying to calm his heart and mind. It didn't really help when he saw him run a hand through his hair either. Had he been a normal person he would've gotten a bleeding nose, he was sure of it.

'Took you long enough.' Riki internally sighed walking up to Iason and grabbing his gloved hand in front of everyone that was in sight kissing it gently "Shall we go?"

"..Yes." Iason nodded once looking at Ryu who just nodded in understanding winking "Let's go then."

* * *

Dinner, to say the least, was very enjoyable. Since Ryu had booked a private booth for them so that they could have a good conversation while they ate, Ryu talking about his home or some brawls he got into, Riki adding his stories in here and there even Iason giving his opinion on some parts.

However, the night came to a close more quickly than Riki had wanted it too, and they had left the resturant in comfortable silence, going back to Iason's complex.

"Thank you for tonight." Ryu said to the pair when they made their way towards the balcony.

"We have done nothing to deserve your gratitude." Iason said when he heard him chuckling "It's just common courtesy."

"Are you really going back?"

"Yes," Ryu nodded frowning when he saw Riki's sad expression "Don't look like that, its not like I'll be gone forever."

"But still.."

"You'll be fine." he placed his hand on his shoulder, his eyes widening when he felt Riki put his head on his shoulder "Don't go."

"I have to. My week here is up."

"Wait? You're not coming back here any more?"

"I have done what I needed to do here." Ryu said firmly his heart aching when Riki hung his head "Iason, you can do something can't you?"

"No, since he is not from this planet I have no authority over him whatsoever," Iason shook his head "The only ones who can decide what he can do are his superiors."

"Then-"

"Riki." Ryu brought their foreheads together "It's not forever, remember? You can use the marble to call me anytime you want."

"Master Ryu, its here." Cal bowed a car pulling up in front of the balcony the back door opening.

"It was nice getting to know you Iason." he clasped Iason's hand patting his shoulder before turning to Riki who still hung his head.

"Riki. Look at me."

"Wha-" Riki look up feeling Ryu kiss his forehead before stepping on the rail and inside the car "I'll see you soon."

"Ryu-!"

"Take care of yourself Riki! Iason!" was the last thing they heard before the car door closed speeding off.

"Idiot.." Riki's voice trembled, Iason coming up behind him and embracing him "Lets go inside."

"M'kay." Riki nodded placing a hand on Iason's neither making a move to go inside not wanting to break this rare moment between them.

'I guess we can wait a little longer before going inside.' Iason held him a little tighter happy when he felt Riki lean back against him.

* * *

 _\- 9 months later -_

* * *

"Hah~" Riki lay on the couch his head on Iason's lap who read a book silently threading his fingers through Riki's hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little bored." Riki closed his eyes. Since Ryu had given him the marble Riki had called him at least two times a week and Iason had to smile at that because at least he knew that Riki wasn't getting up to any mischief. Maybe he was imagining it, but everyday it seemed like his pet was becoming more and more bold with his actions towards him. Take now for example, though he wasn't complaining, in fact he welcomed such gestures making him all warm on the inside.

'Though today will be a special day for you Riki..' Iason closed his book and placed it on the coffee table kissing his forehead "Cal,"

"Yes Master?"

"Is it here?"

"Yes, it's on the balcony for you."

"What is?" Riki said sitting up and looking at Iason who just smiled, "Go and see."

"Oi, oi! That's pretty mean to refer to me as _'it'_!" Riki looked in the direction of the balcony at hearing the familiar tone.

"Ryu?!"

"Didn't I tell you? _I'll see you soon_."

* * *

 **\- THE END -**

 **Thank you for everything :)**


	8. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**OMAKE**

*Thought I'd make a little special chapter, not related to the actual plot of my story in any way. Though again, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Why are you asking me for?" Ryu gaped at the Blondie who sipped calmly at his wine "Look, I understand you want Riki to be more 'honest' when you two are in the bedroom but how do you think I'll be any help in this?!"

"I thought since you read those 'novels' that maybe you could be of assistance."

"That's my private collection," the other sighed "besides its fictional, there's no way in hell it'd work in real life. It's just a fantasy."

"Even so I'd like to try new things," Iason stared hard at the man across him "I want to borrow one of your 'novels' as a starting point."

"There's no helping you is there? If you want my help so badly I'll give you something tomorrow, I don't have it on me right now so I'll come back tomorrow and give it to you. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Geez..I need a drink." Ryu sighed to himself for the umpteenth time walking out the door. 'Guess it's time..I hope you can forgive me Riki.'

 **\- The Next Day -**

"Condoms?" Iason raised a brow at the item in his hand "Why would I need these? I thought you were going to give me one of your books?"

"Trust me on this one," Ryu insisted trying his best not to feel awkward his face slowly going red "Since you...you know..he has a hard time cleaning it out. So if you wear these long enough, he'll want to do it without them. That way he can be a bit more honest with you about what he wants."

"Are you sure this method will work?" Iason frowned at the box unsure if he wanted to put one on whenever he and Riki made love, there shouldn't be a need to wear that sort of thing right?

"Just give it some time Iason," Ryu covered his eyes with his hand a bit exhausted from the explanation "You wanted my advice and now I'm giving it, just test it out for a few months and see how it goes."

"Alright."

"I'm not sure if its the right size, so after you use some tell me if it fits okay and I'll get you more when you run out. In the meantime, just hide the box in your drawer or something before he gets here."

"Hide what Ryu?" Riki came through the door a suspicious look in his eye "I'm just hiding my novels in a new spot since Katze found them again." Ryu lied smoothly Riki shrugging "That trash-ow!"

"It's not trash!" He bopped him on the head the Blondie hiding the box behind his back "My BL collection is my life's treasure! I'd die without it!"

"Whatever." The mongrel shrugged uncaring when Ryu looked to Iason "Well seeing as I'm done here I have to be somewhere. I'll see you guys later!"

"See ya." Riki waved raising a brow at Iason "What were you two talking about?"

"He just gave me some advice on a simple matter, nothing more."

"Oh? Was it any good?"

"It was good enough." Iason stroked his hair a feeling of peacefulness settling in his chest. "Let's go to bed."

"...Kay.."

 **\- One Month Later -**

"Endure it." Ryu shoved another box in his hand "If Riki can endure your long sessions of love making then you can stand to make an effort as well, its only been one month."

"..." Taking the box wordlessly he couldn't really argue that one knowing that Ryu was right "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am!" He placed his hands on his hips puffing his chest out triumphantly "It's only a matter of time, never underestimate the power of the condom!" 'Trust me I know..' Ryu thought, thinking to when he had lunch with Riki earlier that day.

* * *

 _"Iason's started to use condoms when we have sex."_

 _"Why? I thought you guys go without?" He felt an evil grin come across his features 'It's time..'_

 _"Yeah, but I don't know if he's trying to be considerate or not."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Ryu shuffled a little closer chewing on his sandwich "Did something bad happen?"_

 _"Nothing like that," he shook his head "It's just the other day when he came inside me I felt a little sick the next day and of course I complained about it. I'm just not sure if he's wearing condoms for my sake or just..what?"_

 _'Thank god I had good timing handing him those condoms then..' Ryu internally sighed before smiling innocently at his friend "Don't you like him using them?"_

 _"Well..yes and no."_

 _"Wanna say why?"_

 _"Well no because I can't..feel..as much.." he started mumbling to himself Ryu nodding in understanding "And the other reason why you like him using them..?"_

 _"Because I don't have to worry about the cleanup as much afterwards."_

 _"..Ah..right." 'So straightforward, though I can't say I'm surprised.'_

 _"What?"_

 _"Maybe you can tell him that you don't want to use one when you're ready, I bet he'd be happy if you told him."_

 _"I doubt it." Riki laughed as they continued to eat lunch._

* * *

"Look just keep wearing the damn things until gives the a-okay, okay?"

"..I thought you said your method would work."

"I never said this would work overnight," he pointed to the box for emphasis "besides you've made it this far so you may as well keep going! For all we know he might not want it tonight!"

"What makes you think we'll be doing it tonight?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not." Iason shook his head earning a nod of approval from the other "Look just hang in there alright? The time will come."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If I didn't think this would work I wouldn't have suggested it to you in the first place. I know this plan'll work Iason, trust me."

"Alright."

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Katze about some things, see ya!" He walked out the door patting Cals head on the way out who smiled.

"The plan will work huh?" He sighed to himself leaning a little further into his chair looking into his glass for some sort of answer "I hope so.."

 **-Later that night-**

"Tonight..." Riki mumbled looking away from Iason who held a packet in his hand ripping it open "What is it Riki?"

"Tonight..you don't have to wear it.." he mumbled looking away hoping Iason didn't see the burning red blush on his face "Hm?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again." Placing his hands beside Riki's head smiling "What would you like me to do?"

"I told you already! We don't need that thing tonight! Don't make me say it anymore idiot!" He covered himself with his arms only to have the Blondie remove them "Let me see your face."

"What for you-ah~"

"Mmn.." Iason groaned deeply, his self control slipping from him rapidly intoxicated by the moans his pet was giving and the intense pleasure he was feeling "Move already..hurry!"

"Riki.."

'This is bad, I could get used to this..' was Riki's last thought before he was lost himself in the waves of pleasure.

* * *

"I was only helping out I swear!" Ryu laughed running away from an infuriated Riki. Apparently Iason had told him the whole story of how he started to use condoms because he wanted Riki to be a little more honest with what he wanted when they made love when Riki asked him about it.

"I'll kill you for this!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

"Your pet seems energetic today Iason." Raoul commented watching the pair from a distance Iason chuckling at the sight.

"You think so?"

 **\- The End -**


End file.
